Sayo
by demi-legend
Summary: (ONE SHOT-Challenge Fic) My first VegetaBulma fic! "Sayo" translates to "Yours..." Bulma's about to do something tragic. Will Vegeta be able to stop her? Or will he go along with Bulma? READ & REVIEW PLEASE!


**Demi-legend: **This is a one shot. I was bored as hell at home, so I decided to take a challenge. Write a short story with the limit of only an hour and a half, about Vegeta and Bulma. So here it is, the fruits of my labor! This is actually my first Vegeta/Bulma fic, so I hope you guys like it! REVIEW PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sayo**_

**(_Yours…_)**

_Can you save me from myself?_

_Will you be my hero?_

_Be my eyes when I can't see_

_Be my hands when I fall_

_When I cry, will you kiss me?_

The grand doors to Vegeta's bedroom burst open as Prolis stormed inside out of breathe, his arms clutching his chest. "Prince Vegeta! …The…I……I- she….."

Everyone in the room paused what they were doing, the many tailors fussing around Vegeta to get his measurements stepped aside with wide eyes as their Prince approached Prolis with impatience and curiosity. "Prolis, what is it? What's wrong?"

He took Prolis' arm, slung it over his head and helped him sit on the couch, ordering one of his servants to fetch him a glass of water for his friend.

"Sire….It's- it's lady Bulma!"

Bulma?

Vegeta's eyes widened dramatically. What's wrong with Bulma?

Fear quickly crawled up his spine as he gently shook Prolis, well as gently as he could. His teeth gritted together, jaws clenched as he growled out, "What happened to the onna! Prolis, I demand an answer!"

When his dark eyes turn to fire, it's hard to keep anything from Vegeta, even when you're out of breathe. Prolis calmed himself down and tried his hardest not to wet his pants. "S-she's going to jump!"

_I never thought this would be…_

_With you nothing was certain, but I stayed anyway…_

_I'll be your hero, I'll be superman_

_I'll be your eyes; I'll be your hands_

_I'll do anything I can_

_When you're down I'll kiss you so you'll smile_

* * *

Peaceful. Everything and everyday was peaceful in this city. It only depended on the point of view of a citizen whether that was a good thing or not. When there was war, they asked for serenity, for peace. But when there is peace, they lose their minds in boredom and demand some excitement. Things rarely happen in this place, every criminal was locked up in jail, every crime was foreseen and prevented, every show was monitored. Society was too protected, too safe. But on the rare occasions when things did happen, news spread faster than the wind. 

A huge crowd, most likely the entire East Section population, settled around the East Section Bridge, helicopters, news reporters and a number of policemen were also hovering around the scene with interest.

"OH MY KAMI BULMA'S GOING TO JUMP!" A yell came from the crowd,

followed by another one….

"SOMEONE STOP HER!"

and another one…

"I can't watch this!"

and another one…

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

and another one…

"Wow, she's hot……"

Vegeta shoved aside large groups with one swing of his arm, his face determined, his heart beating fast. Just by chance though, he had knocked the old man who called Bulma hot, sending the pervert skidding down the road with stars floating over his eyes.

"Everyone clear the way! Prince Vegeta is here!" Prolis yelled aloud from atop of his white horse, a band of royal guards behind him.

Amongst all the ruckus, Vegeta hadn't stopped or acknowledged anyone or anything else around him. All he knew was he had to get to Bulma before it was too late. If he wasn't too late already…

Although he was royalty, it was still hard to see over crowds, especially with his height. He wasn't short or anything (Vegeta'll kill you if you called him that); it's just that everyone around him was taller. Annoyed and greatly impatient, Vegeta pushed past the last line of the dense group and stopped in his tracks, his heart loosened.

There, standing just by the edge of the bridge, wearing a blue night gown was the most beautiful creature Vegeta ever laid his eyes upon, Bulma. Her long blue hair danced against the starless night sky, her teary eyes the only light that seemed to twinkle in the dark.

She turned her angelic face towards him, a mixture of shock and something else filling her face once she saw Vegeta; her tears stopped cascading down her rosy cheeks.

For a moment, Bulma could see the real Vegeta, the one with a heart. The Vegeta she had known since she was small, the Vegeta who stood up for her when the other big kids made fun of her teddy bear, the Vegeta who held her when she cried, the Vegeta who cared.

She turned away, and his face hardened. Everyone went dead silent as Vegeta made his way to Bulma. "Go away Vegeta…."

_No one could understand me_

_No one but you_

_When everyone would lie, you said you'd stay true…_

_But then,_

_I guess you're a liar too_

If it was anyone else, some other time, Vegeta would never have stopped. He, after all, was the Prince. He never took orders from anyone. Not even from his parents, or the onna. But it was the tone of her voice that stopped him.

_Are you lost?_

_Take my hand and I'll show you the way_

_I may not always be kind_

_Not always sweet_

_Not always strong_

_Not your perfect man_

_But if there was something I did wrong_

_I'd ask for your forgiveness_

_Because I care…_

"Onna……"

She spread her arms wide, her eyes down cast to the raging river below her, her waist tied to a large boulder by her feet. With just one push, the boulder would fall and drag her with it to the bottom of the river.

Vegeta reached out with his hand with urgency. "BULMA!"

That alone was enough to make her stop her jump, her eyes wide. She turned to him with surprise. But instead of seeing understanding and acceptance in his eyes, she saw annoyance.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Bulma glared at him, her arms still spread wide. "Why do you care!"

Vegeta stepped closer to her, and Bulma side stepped away from him, her feet hung dangerously close to the edge. "Stop being stupid woman and get down from there!"

"Why don't you make me Vegeta!"

He stepped forward, she backed away. "Don't test me, you're causing a scene."

"I don't care!" Bulma bit back at him, fire burning behind her blue orbs. "Don't come near me, not another step Vegeta…"

_I longed to hear you say my name,_

_But you never did_

_I longed to feel your arms, to be in your embrace_

_I waited but it never happened_

_I craved for your kiss, your touch, your heat_

_You gave me nothing_

_But when I jumped you held my feet_

_You were there_

"Or what? You'd jump?" Vegeta taunted with a smirk, taking another daring step forward. This time, Bulma reached the other end of the bridge already, so she couldn't move away anymore. She was trapped.

"Just go away, this isn't any of your business."

Vegeta looked at her eyes and saw for once, the sadness that it held. He was so used to seeing those big blue orbs so happy and joyous that it broke his heart, yes he had a heart, to see them so hurt, so unguarded, so unfulfilled. It hurt him even more to think that maybe somehow, he had caused it.

"Take my hand…."

"No, it's dirty."

"Onna…."

"Well it is! I don't know what other whores you've touched with that hand of yours."

Vegeta glared at her. "Just take my damned hand; I know you're not going to jump."

Bulma ignored him pointedly, turning her gaze to the sky with a sad smile. "Do you know what day it is today, Vegeta?"

He growled at her with annoyance. "Of course I do!"

"But you didn't come. No body came. No one remembered…." She whispered sadly, looking up at Vegeta's dark eyes. "I waited for you but you didn't come." Bulma snapped at him, her hands fisting at her sides, new tears springing down her eyes. "Why are you here now?"

_I was afraid to say your name_

_Afraid you wouldn't listen…_

_Afraid you'd see right through me_

_I wanted to embrace you, and keep you safe_

_To kiss you, and make you mine_

_But I was afraid that you would walk away,_

_I am a coward_

_But when you jumped I couldn't let you_

_I held you down to the ground_

_You looked at me with questioning eyes…_

_And I said…_

"I'm not losing my last chance….not with you."

Before Bulma could register what he was about to do, Vegeta stepped up beside her and grabbed the other end of the rope, tying it securely around his waist. Bulma watched him with her eyes wide, her jaws agape.

"W-what, what are you doing!"

Vegeta turned to her and said in a tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If you jump, you're taking me with you."

It took a while for his meaning to process, but when it did, Bulma felt her knees go weak.

Prolis, who saw and heard what was happening, jumped off his horse and struggled with the crowd. "NO! STOP! Prince Vegeta! Move aside!"

But the crowd wouldn't move for them.

Vegeta took Bulma's hand in his, his face not smiling but softened. "So, are you going to jump or do you want me to go first?"

Bulma shook her head, her lips forming a smile. "What happened to ladies first?"

He chuckled and grabbed the large boulder they were both tied to. "What ever happened to equal treatment?" Vegeta could feel Bulma's hand tighten around his and he, for once in his lifetime, threw caution to the wind and kissed her, whispering "Happy Birthday, Bulma."

She blushed and smiled, then hand in hand, Vegeta threw the large boulder they were tied to down the river and…….

* * *

The door opened, the lights flashed on, and the hidden crowd jumped to their feet, and yelled as loud as they could "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BULMA!" 

But it was only Prolis who entered, his face in a frown, his clothes and hair soaked and dripping wet with water. "She's not coming, neither is our prince."

Mr. Briefs quickly separated from the crowd, fear in his eyes. "What? What do you mean my daughter's not coming?"

Prolis looked around the anxious crowd, looked at Mr. Briefs' eyes, then looked down to the floor. "They, they jumped down the river……we couldn't find them, their bodies, or anything."

Dead silence surrounded the room, as everything, sound, color, everything stopped. A big blue banner drifted down to the floor in front of them.

It said:

Happy Birthday Bulma, I hope you like my surprise……

**_Yours, _**Vegeta.

* * *

There. What'dya think? Love it? Hate it? Like it? REVIEW PLEASE! And just on a side note, I never _actually_ said what happened to Vegeta and Bulma did I? 


End file.
